Eavesdropping
by TheRandomWeirdo
Summary: Lucy, Aquarius, and Juvia are talking about boys, but little do they know that someone is listening... Mostly Nalu with a little bit of Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone! This story just popped into my head one day, and I thought it would be a good idea to write it down. I actually wrote this a long time ago but I just made this account so now it is finally being posted! I don't know how often I'm going to update, and I will probably end up making a plan as this story goes on. It is summer though, so it may be every- every other day. Anyways, if you have any thoughts, don't be afraid to comment! Seriously, I don't care what you write, I just want some feedback, positive or negative. Thanks, and enjoy!**

 **The Obviously Obvious Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and if you didn't already notice, I am not Hiro Mashima, nor am I claiming to be.**

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild hall was as busy as ever! It was noisy, and everyone was doing something. MiraJane was keeping extremely busy serving everyone drinks, and everyone else was socializing with their fellow guildmates. Most people were in between jobs at the moment, so the majority of the mages were lingering at the guildhall, either resting or deciding on what job to do next. Natsu, however, was extremely bored. He was resting his arms across the counter and leaning his head on them, dozing off. His partner, Lucy, was busily chatting with Levy and Erza about something or other, but it didn't matter to Natsu because it was definitely something that didn't interest him.

"Bye, Lu-chan!"

"Bye Lucy!"

"Bye Levy-chan! Bye Erza! See you guys tomorrow!" Lucy waved to her friends as they left for the town. Apparently, they had made arrangements to get their hair cut together, since it was always better to have a friend's opinion for things like that.

Natsu looked up from his crossed arms. 'Hm, Levy and Erza are gone now, I wonder if that means Lucy and I can go on a mission together now...' His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden strong, feminine, low-pitched yell.

"BRAAAAAAAT!"

It was Aquarius. Apparently, she had appeared in the guild hall. Of course, to Lucy's misfortune, she had, for some reason, appeared in the sink right next to Lucy. And Lucy was also the first thing she saw. This annoyed Aquarius, because she had originally appeared at the guild on her own in the hopes of seeing Juvia again. She wanted a break from Lucy being the only girl friend to talk to, and when she saw Lucy it was usually during a fight. And besides, she didn't really like talking to Lucy like that anyway, Aquarius isn't that sentimental of a person. Lucy didn't have boy troubles like Aquarius, so she couldn't relate to her like Juvia.

Lucy didn't know Aquarius came to see Juvia and not her.

"Aquarius?! What are you doing here? I didn't summon you on accident, did I?"

"Of course not you wench!" She replied.

"But, how did you get here? And-"

"Just leave me alone! I came here to talk to Juvia. We haven't been able to talk to each other in a while. Loke comes here himself all the time on his own, so why can't I?" Aquarius said angrily, cutting off Lucy's sentence. Aquarius was in an even worse mood than she normally was. She had just been with Scorpio at where he lives and had been in an argument with him. She had most definitely not been her angry self, she had been sweet and charming, like she always is with Scorpio. Their fight had been about something not that important, but on top of that Aquarius had also found out that Scorpio had been talking with some other girl spirits, and she assumed the worst.

Juvia and Aquarius seemed to automatically form a connection the first time they met. It probably had something to do with the fact that they both had binding physical bonds with water, and of course because of their problems with boys. Aquarius was really hoping on pouring out her heart to Juvia, because she was even more emotionally unstable than she normally is, as mentioned before. But with Lucy in the way, it was just one more obstacle that Aquarius had to overcome without crying, and that would be difficult.

And then Aquarius broke down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Author's Note: Welcome back! I hope you didn't die of boredom after the last chapter. I'm really sorry it's coming out to a slow start, but don't worry it's a really short story that will be finished soon, and it will get much more interesting very soon!**

 **Now that I'm done talking about boring stuff, relax and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. "Are you sure? You're** _ **so**_ **good at drawing after all." My inner self says sarcastically to me, knowing full well I can't draw nearly as well as Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

~Eavesdropping~

 _Previously:_ _And then Aquarius broke down._

"Why me? Am I not good enough? Why can't I ever find love? Am I just some horrible person? Does fate believe I am not meant to have a soul mate? What should I do?" Aquarius said a bit loudly while crying rivers.

Everyone was dumbfounded. Juvia had been right there the whole time, (originally quietly sipping tea while spying on her "beloved" Gray), and was ready to chat and comfort Aquarius when the event occurred.

Lucy, however, was so in shock that her jaw dropped, nearly to the floor. She had never seen this side of Aquarius. Lucy had known her for so long. Aquarius was one of the first celestial spirits that Lucy ever had, and they had played together when Lucy was little. Aquarius of course still got angry at Lucy and was irritable. They had shared some (rare) sweet moments, but Lucy had absolutely never seen Aquarius break down like this. Even though Lucy didn't have too much experience with this sort of thing, she was ready to help her friend with her emotional trauma.

"Okay Aquarius, relax. You're in a safe place, no one's pushing you to do anything. Just take a deep breath and calm down." Juvia said, surprisingly calm and soothing, her voice flowing slowly like a stream and sounded soft like a cloud. Everyone in hearing distance started to relax, some who were already tired started to doze off. Aquarius calmed down significantly, and was a little surprised, because usually the only person who could ever calm down people quite that much was her fellow spirit, Lyra the harpist, and that was mainly because of her beautiful singing and the soft strumming of her harp.

"Okay, now that you're calm, would you mind telling us what was going on?" Lucy spoke with almost as much soft and tenderness as Juvia, but not quite to the extent of making people stop fighting and fall asleep. Aquarius looked reluctant to tell the celestial mage anything at first, but then quickly dismissed her discomfort and then looked around to make sure no one was listening. Even though the guild substantially calmed down after Juvia's soft words, things were starting to get louder and it seemed that no one besides Lucy and Juvia was paying attention to their conversation. Everyone had gotten over the fact that their was a mermaid sitting at the bar that was just bawling.

Deeming the coast clear of any eavesdroppers, Aquarius let out a deep sigh, preparing to relieve herself of some stress that she was carrying due to Scorpio. "Well, even though I think only Juvia can relate to what I'm going through, I'm too tired to make you go away. I'll just tell you both, it's not like I'm _completely_ uncomfortable telling you, you are my key-bearer and a girl, after all." Aquarius said a bit grouchily to Lucy. The blond mage was a bit shocked at first that Aquarius had spoken to her without yelling for so long, and that she was about to open up to her about something that was obviously important, seeing as how it made the mermaid spirit break down in tears.

Juvia realized where Aquarius was going with this, and whispered urgently, "Is it about Scorpio?!"

Aquarius nodded reluctantly, eyes glued to the floor.

Lucy was completely taken aback. She had known that Aquarius and Scorpio were dating, but she was still surprised to find out that this was what was causing her spirit so much anguish. After all, it was _Aquarius_ , the one who was always bragging about her boyfriend and making Lucy feel depressed that she hadn't gotten one yet. The one who was always yelling and acting extremely tough, even in harsh circumstances. To see her water spirit so depressed about _Scorpio_ , it completely shocked her.

Nonetheless, she respected Aquarius's privacy and was _definitely_ not going to summon Scorpio here, as she may have done when she was younger and naїve. Now though, she had had some heartache of her own… No. Now was not the time to think about such things, she needed to listen to Aquarius.

And listen they did. They listened to everything that had occurred recently with Scorpio and more. They started to have a girl talk that one might find at a slumber party, and then they started to get back into the topic of boys. Little did they know though, that the entire time since Aquarius had shown up, the three girls had not been the only ones in on their conversation…

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was so short, but this was kind of a filler chapter to have what happens next make sense. And besides, the next chapter is probably going to come out** _ **really**_ **soon, like later today or tomorrow. I hope you guys liked this chapter, please review and read the next chapter when it comes out! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3;

Author's Note: Hey hey hey! I don't really have anything to say here, except:

Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Owner of Fairy Tail = Hiro Mashima

* * *

Eavesdropping

Previously on chapter 2...

They started to have a girl talk that one might find at a slumber party, and then they started to get back into the topic of boys. Little did they know though, that the entire time since Aquarius had shown up, the three girls had not been the only ones in on their conversation…

~Chapter 3~

Although most people in the guild weren't paying attention to the girls' conversation, one person was.

And that person was Natsu Dragneel.

Even though he had been listening to most of their conversation, Natsu started to doze off when they stopped talking about Scorpio, and when Juvia started talking about her problems with Gray. He hadn't meant to start listening, it's just that he was so bored that when Aquarius showed up and everything started happening he couldn't keep from paying attention. Right then though, he was not really interested in listening to Aquarius and Juvia ramble on about how amazing Scorpio and Gray are, and how they loved them so much. It's not like it interested him anyway. All Natsu really wanted to do was go on a mission with Lucy, but she seemed really into the conversation. He kind of wanted to hear what she wanted to say, but he knew she really didn't have feelings for any guys at the moment. He would have noticed, right? What am I thinking, why should I care if Lucy likes some guy or not? She's just my partner… and best friend. Gah! Keep it together Natsu! I'll just take a nice... little… nap…

While Natsu was busy thinking to himself, the girls' direction of the conversation started to change. Since he went straight from thinking to sleeping, Natsu never realized that Aquarius and Juvia had started to interrogate Lucy.

"(Sigh), I wish all our boy troubles could just disappear…" Lucy sighed, sadly.

"What do you have to complain about, Lucy? You don't have a crush or a boyfriend. Do you even understand how we feel?" Aquarius said.

"Unless... Lucy-san likes someone? That's not Gray of course?" Juvia questioned, emphasizing with a death-glare that Lucy better not have a crush on her beloved.

"Wa-What?! N-no! Of course I don't have a crush on anyone, where would you even get that idea, Juvia?! Ha ha ha ha ha, a crush, psh!" Lucy stuttered nervously, causing both girls to raise their eyebrows.

"I don't know Lucy, isn't there anyone you like?" A suspiciously sweet voice called out from behind her.

"GAH!" Lucy tumbled off her chair clumsily after Mira suddenly barged in, making her sudden remark. "M-mira? When did you get here?"

"Oh, just a few seconds ago. But don't get off topic so easily Lucy. Aquarius and Juvia have shared their deep "secrets" about boys with you, now it's your turn. There must be someone you have feelings for!" Mira persuaded. She had a very strong feeling that she knew the exact person Lucy had a crush on…

"B-but I don't have feelings for anyone!"

"Come come now, Lucy, you're making this much harder than it has to be!" Mira said.

"Honestly, I don't think she's lying. This pest will probably never get a boyfriend! It's not like she really likes anyone anyway…" Aquarius said, feeling confident that what she said was true.

"Hey! That's not true! Wait- that's not what I meant! I- I mean-" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hah! So she finally admits it! Come on Lucy, tell us! We know you like someone!" Mira squealed happily.

"Fine! Okay… I'll tell you my troubles, but I won't tell you who I like." Lucy sighed, giving in.

"Aww! But Lucy…" Mira complained. All Mira really wanted was for Lucy to admit that she has a crush on one of the boys in the guild! She wasn't sure exactly which boy it was… But she had a feeling that she would find out soon enough.

* * *

I feel like even though these chapters are short, this really is the best place to end. It gives dramatic effect! But don't worry, the chapters are coming out quickly, so I won't leave you hanging anytime soon. I actually haven't written the next chapter yet, so it may not come out until the day after tomorrow, or very late tonight. Don't forget to favorite and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Eavesdropping

~Chapter 4~

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Say something already, Lucy! For goodness sake, we've been sitting around here for like 2 minutes waiting for you to work up the nerve to tell us your problem! Tell us now! We're doing this for you after all." Aquarius said impatiently.

"Okay, okay. So, there's this one… guy, and we are very good friends. He comes over to my house sometimes, and lately I've really been noticing how… how great and… _hot_ he is-"

"Oooooo~!"

"Mira! Anyways, he's as dense as a brick, so even if I try flirting with him (which I have), he won't/doesn't notice! And the worst part is, I think he may have other girlfriends that he doesn't tell anyone else about. Because… he's just really… really… handsome…" Lucy's voice got softer and softer as she got to the end of her talking and a faint blush grew on her cheeks as her eyes averted to the floor.

"And, I mean, his _abs_! His muscles are so toned that it looks as though he can lift anything and always protect me…" By now Lucy was in her own little world. She was day-dreaming about her "crush" and at the same time in the back of her mind worrying about the problems.

"Wow Lucy. I didn't know you had problems like that. I didn't know you thought about _boys_ that way… I have a lot more respect for you now." Aquarius said.

Mirajane stood listening to the conversation with a sly grin on her face; she could tell by the information Lucy had just revealed just about who she had a crush on. Now all it would take was if someone could keep on listening…

* * *

Natsu had just woken up from his nap when he heard the girls' chat group talking. And this time he could somehow tell that it was about Lucy.

"It's just… he is always looking out for me… and then I just started to develop feelings for him!" Lucy said with a tone that suggested she might start crying any second.

 _WOAH WOAH WOAH! Hold on a second! Who is this guy Luce is talking about? When is he around her? How have I not noticed a guy like this? Maybe it's someone in the guild that she talks to when I'm eating or something! But who?_ **(AN:** _Italics_ **Natsu's thoughts)**

"And whenever we're on a mission… it's just… he always protects me whenever I'm in danger! And each time… I just kept getting more and more happy whenever he was around, and before I knew it… I had fallen for him!" Lucy choked out with little sobs and gasps of air in between phrases.

 _Waaaaaait a minute! He's on her team? He's on_ _ **our**_ _team? The only guys on our team are Me, Happy, Erza, oh wait, sorry, Erza's a girl, and… um… Oh. No. HELLLL NOOOOO._

After jumping to the conclusion of Lucy's crush being whoever he thought they were, Natsu got lost in the pits of despair when he heard Lucy say something else…

"And, I think he might like other girls… it just seems like he doesn't pay attention to me and/or doesn't notice me, and he's friendly with all the other girls! He talks to all of them and says they're all his friends, but… I don't know… I just get really jealous when I see him talking to other girls, and I know he thinks of me as a friend, but I can't help it!" By now, the little group of girls had turned into a big crying fest of most of the girls in the guild (after hearing Lucy's troubles) all bawling and telling each other their problems with relationships, all their hidden feelings, and other girls who had boyfriends talking about their fears of them cheating.

When Natsu heard what Lucy said, besides getting sad that Lucy liked someone else besides him, he got fired up and very angry. He marched his way over to Gray ( ) ) and in a flash had him up by the collar (he had just put his shirt back on after being told off by Macao).

"What the hell Natsu?!" Gray asked very angrily but also confused.

"Gray… YOU ICE PRICK! WHAT THE HELL MAN?! YOU THINK YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH GIRLS' EMOTIONS?!" Natsu said with a glare that could kill.

"RIGHT BACK AT YOU FLAME- wait, what?" Gray started angrily, ready for the normal fight routine, but then stopped when his mind had processed the question. This is _not_ something you would normally hear Natsu get angry about. In fact, Gray couldn't really remember a time when Natsu cared all that much about girls that way at all.

Natsu dropped Gray, who stumbled back looking more confused than he had in his whole life, and at the same time contemplating what Natsu might have meant by what he said.

"YOU HEARD ME FROZEN PRINCESS! I'M GOING TO CREAM YOU WITH ALL YOU'VE DONE TO HER!" Natsu yelled, drawing the attention of the rest of the guild (everyone's attention that hadn't already been drawn by the start of the fight).

 _Her…?_

* * *

 **And this concludes chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it. Things are starting to get pretty "intense" huh? Oh Natsu… We will never get tired of your adorable stupidity. It's what makes the story interesting! I may not post the rest for a while, but I know what's going to happen, so when I have the time it won't take long! Please favorite and review, it would be so much help! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Eavesdropping

~Chapter 5~

 _Previously: "YOU HEARD ME FROZEN PRINCESS! I'M GOING TO CREAM YOU WITH ALL YOU'VE DONE TO HER!" Natsu yelled, drawing the attention of the rest of the guild (everyone's attention that hadn't already been drawn by the start of the fight)._

 _Her…?_

* * *

Gray, after hearing this, started thinking very deeply about what (who) Natsu could be talking about. He wasn't that used to Natsu talking about girls, but since he was now… Well it must be pretty serious.

( _Gray's thoughts) Hmm… What could he be talking about? He is an idiot so it could be a misunderstanding… But then again he's pretty serious about his friends_ **(AN: Nakama power!)** _, so it may actually be that I screwed up… But who's he talking about?_

After throwing fire at Gray for a few minutes, Natsu calmed down enough to speak calmly so that Gray could hear and understand him.

"Listen Gray, I would be fine leaving you and her alone, to be happy and be together. That would really be okay with me, as long as you two were happy. But this isn't the case! How could you ignore someone as amazing, beautiful, and smart as she is?" Natsu said, sounding extremely exasperated and very annoyed.

 _Wow… This is would be pretty cool of Natsu… If I knew who he was even talking about. But who in the world could I be ignoring?_

…

 _Oh. CRAP. HOW THE HELL DID HE FIND OUT! Ooooo no, this isn't good… But I haven't been ignoring her completely! It was just until I could work up the nerve… Oh hell, now it's spiraling out of control!_

While Gray had been thinking, he was showing an array of emotions, first a pose of thought, then sudden realization (hands on his head and eyes wide at the floor), and finally fingers pinched at the bridge of his nose in pain.

Everyone had been watching this confusedly except for Natsu, who was still acting sternly, Lucy, who looked scared, Mira who looked _very_ happy, Aquarius who looked amused, and last of all Juvia who looked ready to release a tidal wave of anger towards Natsu.

All of a sudden Gray looked up at Natsu pleadingly with eyes slightly widened (like puppy eyes, just not as large).

"Natsu…I hate to say this… But you're absolutely right. I shouldn't be treating her this way. Please hit me. I need to get back to my senses."

Natsu looked pleased with his answer but also, for some reason, a little disappointed.

The fire dragon slayer set his hand on fire and swung it back ready to punch, when all of a sudden Juvia ran in between him and Gray with her arms out protectively.

"No! Don't you dare lay a finger on Gray-sama! It doesn't matter what Gray-sama has done to anyone, he may not be hurt!" Juvia yelled fiercely.

Gray was blushing profusely while looking surprised at Juvia.

"Juvia… I'm so sorry! I can't believe I've been ignoring you for so long… I really like you! I've just been thinking about how awful I am, but I shouldn't have just pushed away your feelings! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" He burst out suddenly.

Juvia looked at Gray as though he was the oasis she had finally after dying of thirst for a week in the hot desert.

"Gray-sama… GRAY-SAMAAAAAA! Juvia always knew Gray-sama loved Juvia!" Juvia squealed as she pounced on Gray, who was now extremely flustered and squirmy as Juvia was clinging onto him while rubbing her cheek against his chest, lovestruck.

Now Natsu was confused.

* * *

 **Okay… That was not my best writing. To be quite honest, I came up with this idea a while ago so I don't really remember what was supposed to happen at this part, so I kind of just wrote what my mind kind of remembered, because I never had a clear idea of what was going on here to begin with. However, I do remember the next part (mostly), so no worries! It will all end up in the way I meant it to (hopefully). The next chapter will probably be the last one, so stay tuned! Also, after this is done I'm going to start another story I've been meaning to do, so please read that when it comes out!**

 **Enough of my rambling, thank you all for your support, please remember to review all of your thoughts! Thank you! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 (Final)

Chapter 6

 **Author's Note: I am soooooo sorry for not updating the past few weeks, this summer has been much busier than I thought, and I just got back from camp. This chapter is much longer than the others though so I hope that makes you happy!**

 **Thank you everyone who has read my story or is going to read my story. I appreciate your support, follows, favorites, and reviews, and hope that you will keep on doing so even after this is finished. I already have another story planned after this so it would be nice if you could check it out. ^^**

 **Enjoy the rest of the story!**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. (I forgot to do this for the past few chapters but it still applies to them.)**

* * *

Eavesdropping

~Chapter 6~

 _Previously: Now Natsu was confused_.

 _Waaaaait a minute. Wait just a minute. Didn't Gray like Lucy? Didn't Lucy like Gray? What. Just. Happened. I am very confused. But if Lucy likes Gray, then she must be really sad!_

Natsu looked over at Lucy and saw her sitting at the booth, smiling out of genuine happiness for Juvia and Gray.

 _This… is very… very… confusing… Ugh, my brain! It's not used to thinking this much! Wasn't Lucy talking about a guy in the team that she really liked because he was strong and protected her? WHO COULD IT BE?! I really need to know. NOW._

"Hey, Natsu, why are you looking so confused? This is what you planned to happen right?" Macao asked.

Everyone turned to Natsu.

Gray had a sudden look of realization come on his face after seeing Natsu respond to Macao with an "I have no idea what you're talking about" look.

"Hold up… Natsu… Don't tell me… Who were you talking about when you confronted me?"

Natsu looked up at Gray with shock and all the blood drained from his face.

"... Um… What… What do you mean, who was I talking about? Ha ha ha… Gray… You're so… funny…" Natsu said, barely able to be heard by even Gray who was right in front of him.

"Natsu… Seriously, you didn't answer my question. You were talking about Juvia when you came up to me, right?" Gray asked, looking a little worried and also a bit surprised.

"... No…" Natsu whispered so softly that only Gray was able to hear.

A look of horror dawned on Gray's face, but he quickly shook it off and recovered. He then led Natsu to a room in the back, sat them both down purposefully, grabbed his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes with determination.

"Natsu."

"Gray…" Natsu said in zombie mode after his brained turned off after going into overdrive.

"Tell me what was going on in your head when you confronted me."

"Okay, I was thinking… 'GRAAAAAAY YOU BASTARD YOU'RE GOING TO DIIIIIE ICAN'TBELIEVEYOUHELPEDLUCYTHENJUSTIGNOREHER

FEELINGSYOUARETHEWORSTMANFORHERICAN'TBELIEVETHATLUCYLOVESYOUINSTEADOFMEI'MTHEONEWHOSHOULDGETALLOFHERATTENTIONBUTTHATWILLNEVERHAPPENI'MNOTGOODENOUGHanywaysbacktothetopicGRAAAAAAAAAAAAY!' If I remember exactly." Natsu said/yelled, repeating his thoughts very fast and extremely loud.

"Wow. Um… Wait a minute! Did you say… Lucy?!"

"..."

"WOAH! NATSU! You like Lucy?! I never knew!" Gray exclaimed enthusiastically.

"What are you saying?! Of course I don't like Lucy!" Natsu corrected.

"Huh? But you said-"

"I _LOVE_ Lucy!" Natsu swooned, hearts appearing in his eyes.

The dragonslayer froze. Now… He knew what he wanted. Well, he knew it from the beginning, but now he knew that Lucy liked someone on their team.

Who could it be?

"Natsu?" The ice mage asked, worried about Natsu, seeing as he hadn't been acting like himself.

 _That's it! Maybe Gray knows who this mysterious member could be! I hate to ask_ him _of all people, but it seems I have no choice._

"Gray. Do you know of any other guys in our group?"

"What? Why?"

"Well, you see, I just happened to be eavesdropping…"

* * *

After Natsu had explained everything, Gray having a few questions here and there, all was left was for Gray to inform Natsu who the mysterious group member was.

The stripper looked at the dragonslayer with an all-knowing smirk on his face. It took all of his willpower not to burst out laughing at Natsu's hopeless stupidity.

"Look, Natsu, what do you consider yourself?" Gray asked with obvious amusement.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Natsu questioned, a bit annoyed that Gray wasn't getting straight to the point.

"Just answer the question."

Natsu pondered for a minute before answering.

"I suppose I consider myself the fiercest, strongest, most powerful mage in Fairy Tail, (besides Gramps, Erza, and Gildarts of course), and also the absolute best dragonslayer in Earthland." Natsu stated proudly, thinking that he had given the best answer.

Gray sighed and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

"No, Natsu, I didn't mean it in that way, I meant the in the most obvious way. Like, how you would be described on a wanted poster or something."

"Ooooooh! Well you should be more specific Gray. Okay, I'm male, about 5 foot 9, 165 pounds-"

"Perfect! Now, repeat what the first thing you said was."

"Okay…?"

"No! The first characteristic!" The ice mage said, sounding extremely exasperated.

"Um… I'm male?"

"Yes. Natsu, you are a male. You are a guy. Now, what group are you in?"

"You should know these things Gray. Obviously, I'm in your team."

"So. You're a male… In _Lucy's_ _group._ Now, what do you think this category makes you qualified for?"

"Uh… Um… The strongest guy on the team…?"

Gray snapped.

"OH MY GOSH, NATSU! What on Earthland is _wrong_ with you? I guess you didn't learn how to put two and two together when Igneel was raising you all by himself because it is so EXTREMELY PAINFUL to watch you struggle to figure out something _so obvious!_ "

"Wha-"

"LUCY LIKES YOU, NATSU YOU IDIOT! Hasn't it ever occurred to you that _you_ are also considered a member of our team that is a guy, not just me?!" Gray exclaimed.

This left Natsu dumbfounded. He just sat in the back room, stupefied, until finally coming back into reality, if only a little bit.

"Lucy… Likes… me?" Natsu mumbled.

Gray sighed.

"Natsu, it has been very obvious since who knows how long that you two had a thing for each other. The only problem was that you are an ignorant idiot who cannot recognize romantic feelings if it hit you in the face, and Lucy is too modest about serious things like this and is slightly normal so she thought you didn't like her, because you're always talking to everyone and being nice to anyone." Gray explained.

Natsu sat. And kept sitting. His face was emotionless and it looked as if he was either staring into space or just thinking about nothing at all.

He stood abruptly, still with a blank look on his face, and ran out of the room and into the main guild hall.

Gray let himself relax (as he had been sitting properly on his knees in order to be firm with Natsu) and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's a good thing this is almost over. Knowing those two though, this is probably just the beginning." He sighed.

* * *

The conversation that had been going on with the girls after the incident with Juvia, Gray, and Natsu was making Lucy really depressed. The conversation went back and forth between their previous topic (the girls' romantic issues) and how awesome it was for Juvia that Gray basically just confessed his feelings for her.

This was great and all, and Lucy was really happy for Juvia, but still depressed. Watching Natsu stick up for Juvia like that made her remember how he always stood up for everyone. She kept thinking she would never have a chance with him…

Suddenly Natsu came stomping quickly and purposefully toward the group of girls, and then directly at Lucy once he found her, determination gleaming in his eyes.

"Lucy! Come with me." Natsu yelled, promptly grabbing her hand and stomping his way to a back room upstairs.

"U-um, Natsu, what is it?" Lucy asked with uncertainty, a small blush growing on her cheeks.

"Lucy, today, when I confronted Gray, I wasn't actually think about Juvia. The thing is, I had overheard your conversation with Aquarius and Juvia, and I thought… I thought you were saying that you loved Gray!"

Lucy just stared at Natsu with disbelief on her face.

"So then, I was thinking about who else you could have been talking about, and I racked up my brain about it. I was actually really upset because I didn't really want you to like anyone… else…" Natsu said, getting more and more self conscious as he continued.

"Because… Well because I love you Lucy! And it made me really upset that you loved someone else or anyone at all."

Lucy stood there, still just staring at Natsu, her mouth agape.

They both just stood like that for about 30 seconds, Natsu looking just about everywhere but Lucy, and the celestial mage just standing there looking like an idiot.

"Well… Are you gonna say something or.. 'Cuz now I'm feeling like I shouldn't have told yo-" Natsu began, before Lucy suddenly tackled him and they went sprawled over the ground.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT! OF COURSE I LOVE YOU TOO!" Lucy yelled, with tears of happiness streaming down her face.

Then they both just stayed on the ground, keeping each other in their arms.

* * *

If you think that Natsu and Lucy had had this adorable little moment all to themselves in the privacy of an unused guild room, you are sorely mistaken.

In fact, this whole story of how Natsu and Lucy got together was no mere coincidence. It was the work of the guild.

"THANK GOD!" Everyone was breathing a sigh of relief as they watched the two bundled up on the ground through the lacrima.

"Great plan, Gramps, if those two stayed platonic any longer I think I might just have gone insane." Cana sighed.

"Oh no, don't thank me, this was all put together by Aquarius. She's the real mastermind behind this whole thing." Makarov said.

"Well, what can I say, I was just lending a helping hand to my key bearer. And now that she has a boyfriend, maybe she won't call on me so much!" Aquarius said proudly.

And that was how Aquarius used the power of Eavesdropping to help to young mages who were meant to be become a couple.

* * *

 **Thank you again everyone who read this all the way through! This ending was not my best work, but I'm just glad it's finished. Now that I have this done I will begin some new stories, some are going to be comedy (hopefully they actually turn out funny) and others cute pairings that I love. Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
